Rocala
Appearance Hank has a grimace-worthy appearance, due to his face. His skin is slightly pale and his lips seem to stretch across his face in a wide ghastly smile, due to scars protruding from his lips. His eyes are black, literally, and his pupils are red, the skin around his eye also seems to be black though it is most likely through makeup. His hair is not very long and is very unkept. His apparel can vary greatly. Personality Hank is very cold, sadistic, and joyful. He likes to give opponents a chance, though he won't hesitate to just maul them. He is rarely seen without a smile and the only emotion he has shown besides happiness is anger. He enjoys taking life and causing pain, and doesn't care about himself. He is very intelligent and stealthy. Although he is very powerful and skilled in combat, he enjoys using human weapons, particularly bladed weapons. Biography Will be filled in '-' Techniques *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Hank's ki blasts are black. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. *'Begone! -' An energy wave used by Saiyans. The Saiyan says "I'll kill you quickly" and raises his hand up in the air and creates a small white energy sphere. Then, he fires it in the form of a large energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Death Beam' - To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. Forms Great Ape/Oozaru - A giant, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into to increase their enormous strength. In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. He also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Bruits Rays through his eyes, to initiate a transformation. Bruits waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to werewolves in this aspect. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation. If a natural source of Blutz waves (a full moon or planet) was destroyed or the tail is amputated, this would cause the Saiyan to instantly transform back to their humanoid form. Jack did not tell me how to name the picture.png|Hank in his regular attire, a suit. Hank madness combat by explicandum-d550of9.jpg|Hank in his typical battle attire Hank.jpg|Hank's newest look Category:Full blooded saiyan Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Martial Artists